The proposed program of research will examine certain implications of W.D. Hamilton's kin-selection theory of the haplodiploid genetic basis for sociality in insects through analysis of the population genetics of wasps, particularly those of the genus Polistes. Genetic analysis will be accomplished through application of biochemical techniques for demonstrating allozymic variation--polymorphic variation in the primary structure of proteins encoded by structural gene loci and reflected in electrophoretic mobility. The specific primary objectives of the work are (1) to determine if populations of haplodiploid insects are less variable genetically than those of diplodiploid species; (2) to determine if the genetic relationships among participating members of colonies of social wasps are sufficiently close to satisfy the conditions postulated for the evolution of altruistic behavior; and (3) to ascertain the degree of inbreeding in wasp populations and relate inbreeding effects on absolute genetic relationships of colony members to the theory of the evolutionary origin and maintenance of altruism as a means of maximizing inclusive fitness. Broadly interpreted, the research deals with the behavior-genetics of sociality in natural populations, and may be expected to provide comparative background for the interpretation of the genetic basis and biological meaning of analogous types of social organization and behavior in primates, including man.